Ingrávido
by Ce De Brownie
Summary: Uraraka nunca ha necesitado su quirk para hacerle sentir como si estuviera flotando, después de todo.


**Disclaimer** **: Bueno...todos sabemos que si BnH me perteneciera, sería mucho peor.**

 **Advertencias** **: -**

 **Notas** **: Soy tan débil al fluff que doy hasta vergüenza. Esto no tiene sentido y no sé muy bien qué ha salido, pero espero que os guste.**

 **¡El arte de la portada es de loritoart en tumblr! Me pareció tan bonito que necesitaba escribir algo sobre ello, aunque esto no le hace justicia. Es sólo un Wip y ya editaré la portada cuando lo termine, ¿¡pero no es parece perfecto incluso sin acabar!?**

 **(Por otro lado: Si me dejáis un review, os querré mucho.)**

 **Ingrávido.**

—¡Uraraka, esto no es recomendable bajo ningún concepto, y mucho menos en tu estado!

La única respuesta que recibe el grito desesperado de Iida es una risa. Uraraka gira sobre sí misma para observarle, el agua goteando de su pelo y una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—¿Qué estado, Iida-kun?

—¡Llevas zapatos altos!

Izuku sonríe, muy a su pesar. Iida tiene razón, esto no es recomendable en ninguna circunstancia. Las gotas de lluvia caen del cielo con fiereza, golpeando contra los cristales y los pocos transeúntes que se han atrevido a echarse la calle, armados con paraguas contra las inclemencias del tiempo. El viento sopla con fuerza, provocando que la mayoría se encojan sobre sí mismos.

Y, aparentemente impasible a todas las adversidades, Uraraka se alza en medio de la calle.

—Os dije que iba a haber tormenta. —susurra Kaminari por lo bajo, a un lado de Izuku. —Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

—Será que los burros sienten las tormentas. —replica Jirou, con una sonrisa divertida.

Kaminari responde algo, pero lo único que Izuku consigue ya registrar es su tono ofendido. Vuelve a tener los ojos puestos en Uraraka, quien tiene una mano tendida hacia ellos, con una sonrisa divertida que hace brillar sus ojos.

—¡Vamos, bailar bajo la lluvia es genial! ¡Yo lo hacía siempre que podía de niña!

Iida está, a esas alturas, haciendo ya una lista en voz alta de cuántos inconvenientes tiene semejante acción y de cuántas enfermedades ella podría pillarse por esto. Izuku oculta una risa con la mano, echándole una mirada de reojo a su amigo antes de volver a fijarse en la escena ante él.

Ashido corta a Iida con un empujón para apartarle de su camino y correr hacia Uraraka entre risas, seguida por un enérgico Kirishima. Kaminari acaba por conseguir tirar de Jirou para sacarla del refugio que ofrece el porche del restaurante en el que la antigua clase 1A ha cenado por el aniversario de su graduación.

—¿No vas con ellos?

Izuku da un saltito en el sitio al escuchar la voz a su derecha, girándose para encontrar la mirada curiosa de Yaoyorozu, de cuya mano va Todoroki.

—Ah, no...no creo que bailar sea lo mío.

Yaoyorozu le dedica una sonrisa suave, cálida como una caricia. Izuku la conoce desde hace años, pero nunca dejará de sorprenderle el modo en el que es capaz de calmar los nervios de cualquiera sólo con una mirada. Se pregunta si los demonios de Todoroki se amansan bajo el peso de su franca amabilidad, como parecen hacerlo los del resto.

—Estoy segura de que a Uraraka no le importa cómo bailes, mientras lo hagas con ella.

Izuku abre la boca para preguntarle cómo sabe que la única razón por la que quiere estar bajo la lluvia es la chica que se mueve bajo las gotas, pero de su boca sólo sale una exclamación ahogada cuando Hagakure aparece de la nada para empujarle.

O quizás es que Izuku estaba demasiado entretenido, porque el vestido rosa chillón que la chica invisible ha elegido para la noche no es precisamente fácil de disimular. En cualquier caso, el detalle es irrelevante.

El punto es que de pronto está bajo la lluvia.

Y que Uraraka se ha lanzado a sujetarle antes de que se cayera de boca al suelo, claro.

Se miran durante unos instantes. Los cinco dedos de ella han tocado sus brazos, y Izuku flota un par de centímetros sobre el suelo, pero la sensación ingrávida en la boca de su estómago es algo que Uraraka provoca sin necesidad de usar su quirk.

Ella tiene una expresión tan perpleja como la de él, porque probablemente el movimiento ha sido más inconsciente que otra cosa, pero lentamente su gesto se deshace en una sonrisa divertida. Separa las manos de él para juntarlas entre sí, susurrando un suave "liberación" que apenas se escucha por encima de la lluvia.

—¿Qué hace un chico como tú bajo una tormenta como esta?

Eso consigue sacarle a él también del trance. Izuku se ríe por lo bajo antes de ser muy consciente de lo que está haciendo, sus manos buscando las de ella por inercia. Uraraka mantiene el meñique alejado de la piel ajena esta vez, pero devuelve el apretón que él le da.

—¿Me concedes este baile, Deku-kun?

Él sabe que hay ruido a su alrededor. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro es capaz de registrar a Kaminari riéndose y a Jirou gritando a Iida que se calle. Puede notar la lluvia y el viento silbando y a sus compañeros charlando y todo aquello de lo que, como héroe, debería ser plenamente consciente.

Pero la mayor parte de sí mismo está centrada en la sonrisa de Uraraka.

—No se me da muy bien bailar. —repite. —Y no hay música.

Ella encoge los hombros.

—Tú sólo mírame a mí y déjate llevar, ¿te parece bien?

Izuku toma aire con fuerza cuando los brazos de ella se enredar alrededor de su cuello, y lentamente asiente con la cabeza.

Mirarla sólo a ella ya es casi su especialidad, después de todo.


End file.
